Bobo Icemek
"FUCK YOU BITCH ASS! DIEYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYA" - Bobo Icemek initiating a firefight. '' '''Bobo Icemek', later known as Darth Happy, renamed '''Ugh Gappy '''when he was revived, was the former Destroyer turned Shit Lord that served under Darth Sidious during the Second Great Fortnite War. He was married to Grox, and lived in SnowySnowVille with his husband, and served as an antagonist during the Shit Lords arc. He was revived by Zavala JewishSurname for no reason. After another few years of service, he died in his sleep in a voice chat with some of the remaining Destroyers. Overview Early Life and Childhood He was created in a god awful science experiment gone wrong directed by Adam Conover in an attempt to finally get a girlfriend. This failed however, and Adam wished to rid himself of the creature he dubbed "Bobo". Adam, using experimental freezing tech, froze Bobo in the hopes he would never thaw. Unfortunately, Bobo eventually did thaw and was adopted by local Pizza entrepreneur Happy Asker, who taught him everything he knew (which wasn't a lot). Time in Detroit During his time in Detroit, he came across a young local boy named Raul Menendez, who subsequently became his best and longest friend. The two also met up with Adrian Shephard to temporarily form MichiGang. The alliance, however, was disbanded, due to Bobo sticking his penis into a bunch of MichiGang sweaters. gm_bigcity Civil War For unknown reasons, Bobo joined the gm_bigcity military, otherwise known as gm_militia. He eventually became a General, where he led the disastrous operation known as Operation L.M.S.N.T.O.W.T.C. He was discharged immediately afterwards for his incompetence and returned to Detroit. Becoming a Citizen of Fortnitia As he grew older, he heard tales of the Great Fortnite War that was occurring between Fortnitia and the forces of the Deltarune. He decided that it would be best for him to fight for the Fortnitians, believing it would give him the adventure of a lifetime, and that he would become a famous hero for serving in it. He traveled to Fortnitia and was applicable for Foreign Citizenship, which meant he was officially a citizen. However, his Foreign Citizenship dictated that he was unable to serve in the Fortnitian Armed Forces, specifically the Fortnitian Air Force. He petitioned for himself, and many other loyal Foreign Citizens to be granted the ability to serve in the Armed Forces. The protest worked, and Bobo was the first non-Fortnitian native to serve in the Armed Forces. He fought many battles in the Great Fortnite War, and was later recruited into the elite special ops division/secret society known as the Destroyers, where he met Beef Boss, Noble, and Monty. Somewhere around this time, he met and developed a romantic/sexual relationship with Grox. After the War When the Great Fortnite War ended in a Fortnitian victory, Bobo decided to return to the United States, where he met a young, but retired Destroyer named Mario Jacobson, who was building a utopian city named SnowySnowVille. He and Mario were approached by another retired Destroyer who went by Darth Sidious, who offered Bobo the chance to join the Order of the Shit Lords. He obliged, and begun going by the name of Happy. The Second Great Fortnite War During the conflicts leading up to the Second Great Fortnite War, Bobo begun to worry about his own safety, fearing that Sidious may replace him with a more loyal and powerful apprentice. To counter this, he would secretly work behind Sidious' back to overthrow him and become the Master of the Shit Lords himself. His fears would be realized soon, however, as Noble, who had betrayed the Destroyers and denounced the Fortnitian Government was revealed as the Ice King of Fortnitia, as well as the second in command to Sidious' SnowySnowEmpire. When Noble began calling himself "Darth Retardious", it was already too late for Sidious to snuff off his old apprentice, as when he arrived at Happy's apartment, he had already fled, taking his lightsaber and Shit secrets with him. Revenge and Death After his self-exile, Happy was not seen for at least a year, until the final battle of the Second Great Fortnite War, when the remaining Fortnitians and Destroyers stormed the Ice King's castle. Unbeknownst to the Shit Lords, Happy had infiltrated the castle and killed any security blocking entrance to the throne room. When Beef Boss arrived at the throne-room, Happy quickly revealed himself as the "One True Shit Lord", and proceeded to murder his old master, as well as his replacement, Retardious. Beef Boss, alongside other Fortnitians, quickly shot Happy to death, ending his life. Legacy During the Fortnitian government's attempt to re-stabilize its country after the war, it was decided by Beef Boss that no-one should know about Happy's betrayal, and that even though he worked against the Destroyers tirelessly, he should be remembered as a hero, believing it would "give their people hope for peace". Happy Hamlet was named after him, and a bronze statue was erected in his honor. Blightfather mentioned him at some point while fighting Lord Stingray, proclaiming that "Even that retard Bobo could put up a better fight than you could!". His statue was destroyed when Zavala destroyed Fortnitia. Revival 4 years after the Second Great Fortnite War, Bobo was revived by Zavala JewishSurname for no apparent reason. Bobo wandered around the remains of Fortnitia for a while until he eventually stumbled across a village of retards. He settled down and decided to name himself Ugh Gappy. Departure from retard village After he reunited with his parents and revealed he wasn't actually retarded, Happy was banished from the retard village, leaving his parents behind and seeking a new purpose in life. Reunion with Noble After leaving the retard village, and modifying his old gm_militia armor, he soon met up with Noble and a platoon of gm_militiamen. He seemed to no longer harbor any hard feelings towards Noble, as he pledged his loyalty to Noble and the gm_militia. Noble allowed him to join, and ordered him to hunt down a group of traitorous militiamen who had abandoned Noble's cause, assisting the Western powers and China. Bobo accepted, and hunted down and executed all of the militiamen. Retirement and Final Death Sometime after serving Noble, Bobo presumably retired from gm_militia service and settled down with Johnathan Blitz. They officially got married, with Johnathan taking Icemek's surname. Around this time, Johnathan and Bobo adopted Yoan Goob, a member of the Knot The Grawx species. After spending time with his family, on January 1st, 2050, Bobo Icemek attended a Destroyers voice chat and fell asleep during it. In his sleep, he died of unknown causes. His last words were "I'll stay here.", in response to Diego saying that he would go eat dinner. Funeral His funeral was attended to by members of the Destroyers, with Noble secretly attending without being noticed by the rest of the attendees. In his will, he left all of his belongings to Johnathan, with all of his money going to Yoan. Legacy (again) Bobo was remembered as one of the most influential people in history, and as both a great hero to some as well as a notorious villain to others. Appearance as a Ghost At some point, Bobo appeared as a ghost to his adopted son, Yoan Icemek, to inform him that he must be the one to finally defeat Palpatine once and for all. It is unknown how he learned to become a ghost, but it can be assumed he learned it from Noble. Gallery 20191127084506 1.jpg|Bobo during the gm_bigcity civil war 20191127084146 1.jpg|Bobo initiating a firefight because fuck you. Happycreditcard.jpg|Happy giving his credit card information away because he is an idiot. Stupid.gif|Stop snapping your fucking fingers Happy wagecuck.jpeg|A costume bearing the likeness of Happy. 5greatdeals.jpg|Happy counting how many times he's jerked off in a public restroom. Happy map.png|A list of states Happy is banned from entering. Happy thumbs up.png|Happy when asked his opinion on bombing an orphanage Gm bigcity0026.jpg|Happy, Executing traitorous militia members to prove his loyalty to noble. Trivia * He shit his pants during the third grade. ** Only Grox, Menendez, and Sidious know this. * He is a prostate cancer survivor. * He is the first non-Fornitian to serve under the Fortnitian Armed Services. * He is one of the 4 people who did not forget Raul Menendez. * He does not remember where he was born, but stated that it was "probably either Nevada or Oregon. Somewhere around there." * He is on the Fortnitian Sex Offender List. * Originally it was believed Adam Conover created him however, it was actually Adam's original creations, Frida and Bobo Brazil that birthed Happy. * He was partly responsible for raising Luke Jacobson. ** This is no longer the case, as custody was transferred to the boy's godfather, Noble, as well as to Beef Boss. * His knees are so grotesque, they once managed to made a 12 year old girl puke. * He has theorized that his prostate cancer will return, and that he will eventually die from it. ** This was proven to be false, since he died from a shitload of bullets lodged into his fucking abdomen. ** This also proved to be false by his second death, as he died in his sleep. * He is the first Destroyers character to officially be revived from the dead. * In real life, Happy isn't actually gay. Don't bully him guys. * Regarding how he can fit into a human shaped military uniform even though he is a horrifying mutant shaped like the sun, Bobo has stated that "he can shapeshift slightly". * September 9th is also Happy's birthday in real life. ** September 16th, despite being his technical "new birthday" is not celebrated as such. * Bobo Icemek was once a Roman Catholic, but was excommunicated from the church for his relationship with Grox. He is now a non-denominational Christian. Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Racist Category:SnowySnowVille Category:Bisexual Category:Shit Lords Category:Misogynist Category:Deceased Category:Lalilulelo